Untitled Transformers Series
Untitled Transformers Series is an upcoming American animated television series based on the Transformers action figure toyline franchise by Hasbro. PREMISE: CHARACTERS: Autobots: Main Autobots: * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime: The brave and courageous yet determined leader of the Autobots who TBD. He transforms into a Red/Blue Ford Mustang Fastback Eleanor muscle car, after first becoming a Prime, he now transform into a Red/Blue Kenworth W9001 Sleeper Semi-Trailer Truck where the trailer became Optimus' jetback/backpack. * Bumblebee: A young adventurous and enthusiastic yet inexpensive Autobot scout(in-training) TBD. He transforms into a Yellow Volkswagen Beetle mini-car with Black stripes. * Ratchet: TBD. He transforms into a Green Ford E450 Type III Ambulance with Red stripes. * Hot Shot: TBD. He transforms into a Blue Ford Mustang Sports Car with Yellow stripes. * Whirl: TBD. He transforms into a Light Blue Sikorsky S-70 Helicopter with Gold stripes. * Pyra Magna: TBD. She transforms into a Cyan/Red Ford F-150 Fire Truck. * Prowl: TBD. He transforms into a Black/White Dodge Charger Police Car. Elite Guard: * Team Athenia: * Rodimus: TBD. He transforms into a Red Chevy Monte Carlo Muscle Car with Orange flame stripes. * Jazz: TBD. He transforms into a White/Blue/Black * Red Alert: TBD. He transforms into a Red/White * Skyburst: TBD. She transforms into a Light Blue/Red * Stormclash: TBD. She transforms into a Navy/Crimson * Bulkhead: TBD. He transforms into a Green Lightning Strike Coalition/Dinobots: * Grimlock: TBD. He transforms into a Gold/Silver Mechanical Tyrannosaurus-Rex. * Slug: TBD. He transforms into a Gold/Silver Mechanical Triceratops. * Swoop: TBD. She transforms into a Gold/Silver Mechanical Ptreadactyl. * Sludge: TBD. He transforms into a Gold/Silver Mechanical Brachiosaurus. * Snarl: TBD. He transforms into a Gold/Silver Mechanical Stegosaurus. Aerialbots: * Superion: The combine form of the Aerialbots, ** Silverbolt: TBD. He transforms into a White ** Powerglide: TBD. He transforms into a Red ** Fireflight: TBD. He transforms into a Red/White ** Evac: TBD. He transforms into a Orange/Cyan ** Windblade: TBD. She transforms into a Red/Black Velocitron Autobots: * Other Autobots: * Zetar Prime: * Decepticons: Main Decepticons: * Megatron: TBD. He transforms into a Gray * Starscream: TBD. He transforms into a Red/Gray/Black * Soundwave: TBD. He transforms into a Blue/Gray ** Laserbeak: TBD. He transforms into a ** Ravage: TBD. He transforms into a ** Frenzy: TBD. He transforms into a ** Rumble: TBD. He transforms into a * Shockwave: TBD. He transforms into a Purple Cybertronian * Slipstream: TBD. She transforms into a Cyan/Purple * Blackout: TBD. He transforms into a Gray * Barricade: TBD. He transforms into a Black/White Team Chaar: * Strika: * Obsidian: * Demolishor: * Blitzwing: * Hatchet: Insecticons: * Skrapshot: * Bombshell: * Kickback: Constructicons: * Devastator: The combine form of the Constructicons, ** Scrapper: TBD. He transforms into a ** Mixmaster: TBD. He transforms into a ** Hook: TBD. He transforms into a ** Scavenger: TBD. He transforms into a ** Long Haul: TBD. He transforms into a ** Bonecrusher: TBD. He transforms into a Velocitron Decepticons: * Other Decepticons: * Humans: * EPISODES: TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Allspark Pictures Category:TV-PG-V Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Upcoming television series